Mermaid Tears
by yuki obsidian
Summary: A MUST READ FOR ANY KAI x REI FAN! A summary would just give the story away, even though you can tell by the title.


This fic is an AU, shounen ai Kai x Rei fic. I don't own the characters, but I do own the idea. This is intended to be a oneshot, but if people actually like it then I will add to it. Just review and tell me if you want to see more or not.  
  
Mermaid Tears By: Yuki Obsidian  
  
His dark crimson eyes surveyed the area around him, searching for the one being that he knew would be waiting for him. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an eerie red glow over the small secluded beach on the coast of Japan. The waves crashed upon the shore, washing away his footsteps as he headed toward their meeting spot. As he stepped into the shadows that the cliff above him cast down, he finally spotted who he was looking for.  
  
There was no mistaking the long ebony hair that flowed in the gentle breeze. As the slate-haired boy approached, he slowed his pace, just enjoying watching the younger teen bask in the last few moments of the sun. The dimming light of the sun, made it seem like his pale skin and golden eyes were glimmering and as the sun disappeared under the horizon, a soft sigh escaped the boy's mouth.  
  
Kai arched an eyebrow, catching the other boy's sigh and wondering what that was about. He had a fairly good idea, since it was probably the same thing that had been bothering his teammate for the past couple of weeks, and who could blame him? It had affected everyone . . .  
  
Kai's hands clung to a dent in the rock as he pulled himself up. He was immediately met by a pair of golden eyes looking down at him. There was something different about them though . . . , something that he just couldn't place at the moment. The being grabbed a hold of Kai's wrists and helped pull him up, before letting go, his gaze immediately going back out to stare at the ocean as it lapped against the rock they were sitting on.  
  
"Rei? Is everything alright?" Kai asked, as he placed a hand on the Chinese teen's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Rei tensed up, and tried to move away from Kai but the older boy's hand only tightened, leaving Rei from moving anywhere. "Rei? Are you okay?" he repeated.  
  
"How can I be?" Rei asked, his voice breaking as he spoke. He ducked his head down, hands placed firmly in his lap as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying from Kai. His trembling body gave it away though, as the slate-haired boy pulled his lover close and held him. They were both silent for a long time, as Kai worked on soothing the younger boy, rocking him gently and occasionally kissing the top of his head. One of his hands wandered onto Rei's lap, but was immediately pushed away as the dark-haired boy looked up at him.  
  
"Don't touch it, Kai," he said simply. His eyes were bloodshot and his lip was quivering but his voice was dead serious.  
  
Kai sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't see what the big deal is? How would you like to be stuck like this? With a. . . with a . . ."  
  
"A tail?" Kai supplied and Rei burst into tears again, covering his face with hands as he shied away from Kai once again. Kai sighed again, hating that he had upset Rei but it's not like he meant to. He was just telling the truth. The boy's crimson eyes looked downwards to the golden tail that had replaced Rei's legs. The scales shone in the rising moonlight and were smooth to the touch. His fins were a shimmering translucent golden color also, and Rei dipped them in the water every so often so that he wouldn't become dehydrated. He was lucky that he could stay on the shore this long, and as the weeks went by, so did the length of his visits.  
  
"Kai? Can I ask you to do something for me?" the mermaid's voice asked as he broke the silence between them. Kai raised his eyes from Rei's lap and met his eyes as he nodded slowly. He would do anything for the boy that had captured his heart, the boy he loved.  
  
"I want you to forget about me."  
  
Kai was silent for a moment as he let the words sink in, then his face showed utter confusion as he took Rei's hands in his own. "What are you talking about, Rei?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I want you to forget about me. While I'm like this, there's no way that we can be together. I don't want you to give up all this things that you could have just to be with me, so tonight will be my last visit. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Rei. Just shut your trap right now!" Kai exclaimed as he grabbed the boy roughly and pulled him against his chest. "Stop thinking like that. I don't care about -what- you are. I fell in love with you and I'm not going to let you go without a fight!"  
  
"Kai, stop it!" the younger boy yelled as he pulled out of Kai's hold and looked up at him with frustrated golden eyes. "I said no! Just forget about me, Kai. I've had a lot of time to think about his and this -is- for the best, whether you think so or not. Maybe you don't see it that way today, but one day you will. . ."  
  
"No, I. . . Rei!" Kai yelled as the golden mermaid slid off the rock and disappeared back into the depths of the ocean. The last Kai saw of him was the splash of his tail as he dived beneath the water and out of sight.  
  
"No. . . Rei. . .," he whispered, his hand slowly reaching out for the boy he couldn't have. Why couldn't Rei see that it didn't matter to him what had happened? He had promised to fix this, didn't Rei have faith him in. Kai slowly got to his feet, the wind catching in his hair as he gazed out across the ocean.  
  
"It never mattered to me... Dammit Rei. . . I loved you."  
  
~~The End?~~  
  
Oh, and just a little note, I know a male mermaid would be called a merman, but I think mermaid sounds prettier so I stuck with it instead. 


End file.
